guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Golden Phoenix Blade
Where do you get this? :Read the location tab I'm sure I saw one drop in Tahnnakai Temple. Pretty sure it was dropped from a monster, though it may have been from a chest. Also think it was gold. --chrislee149 11:33, 7 July 2006 (CDT) :I also found one in Tahnnakai Temple from one of the bosses. It wasn't perfect though but it was gold. --pb1275n I think I found one from a chest in Unwaking Waters (explorable), but it's been awhile, so I'm not entirely sure. --Thervold 12:43, 7 July 2006 (CDT) :Golden Phoenix Blades drop from Shiroken stuff. So it makes sense they would drop in Tahnnakai Temple, Unwaking Waters, Raisu Palance and afterwards. (T/ ) 17:04, 10 August 2006 (CDT) Is it really necessary to put all those drops in Location? Araziel 19:51, 2 January 2008 (UTC) Canthan Chests? Can anyone confirm they drop from canthan chests? --Karlos 22:49, 1 October 2006 (CDT) Rumour? I read somewhere, that these no longer drop, due to an update or something. Can anybody confirm if these are still dropped in-game? Thanks. Joseph (T/ ) 08:00, 5 December 2006 (CST) No, they do drop I just got one in Tahnnakai temple. Khan Katir 12-28-06 I just got one today 71.186.164.31 18:26, 19 July 2007 (CDT) Inscribable... I just saw some guy with an insribable GPB. He claimed he got it from HoH... Have screenshot.--Lyrika 20:04, 10 February 2007 (CST) I have one. Ceiling cat is satisfied. — Skuld 11:28, 21 February 2007 (CST) Got one from a Shiro'ken in Raisu Palace just now Stellar 17:11, 3 April 2007 (CDT) In Gate of Fear you can get a quest with Shiro'ken Bosses. Just do a few chestruns and you might get one. 84.146.151.23 08:37, 11 July 2007 (CDT) Unwaking Waters Does it drop from chests here? Dagaran 15:50, 19 April 2007 (CDT) Only golds? Do these come only as golds? The name of the weapon supports this, but what do you think? --Aozora 16:38, 9 July 2007 (CDT) Weapon name does not determine color. "Fiery" Dragon Swords are not gold by default, and "Icy" Dragon Swords are not blue (iirc). (T/ ) 16:43, 9 July 2007 (CDT) :IDSs are only gold now aren't they? — Skuld 08:44, 11 July 2007 (CDT) ::Yeah they were changed to drop as a gold now. -- Xeon 08:55, 11 July 2007 (CDT) Zaishen Chest I just had an inscribable one drop from the zaishen chest. Duncan Dragoon 00:16, 5 March 2008 (UTC) :All weapons drop from the Zaishen Chest. 00:26, 5 March 2008 (UTC) Chest of Woe Just had a GPB drop from the Chest of Woe, article updated -arual 22:03, 13 April 2008 (UTC) UW chest Got req9 inscribable GPB from UW end chest Deadly Fire Flyer 18:30, 13 December 2008 (UTC) :I got a Q10. Just put it on the page ~Rask ::Those chests can drop almost anything thus we don't list em. --- -- ( ) (talk) 15:32, 9 January 2009 (UTC)